To Choose One
by i take people's whits
Summary: Tohru is faced with emotions and must deal with them somehow. But what will she do when someone comes in and confuses her even more. And how will the boys deal when she mysteriously disappears? COMPLETE!
1. cherry blossoms in an apple orchid

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch.1 cherry blossoms in an apple orchid

It was a beautiful spring morning and the breeze blew through the white and black hair on the boy. Haru looked at the sky from where he lay underneath the cherry tree. Yuki had finally and officially turned him down last night. Haru sighed at the thought and turned onto his side. Now he had to stay with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'maybe Yuki will change his mind after spending more time with me.'

Haru was brought out of his thought by the padding of feet. He looked over and saw Tohru walking through the field, towards an apple orchid. She was smiling so pleasantly that he couldn't help but smile. He pulled himself onto his elbows to get a better look at her.

'Maybe staying with them won't be so bad after all.'

He got up and dusted himself off. He walked over to where Tohru was picking apples. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Can I help you with that?"

Tohru gasped and nearly toppled on top of him. He got his arms between them so that he could prevent himself from transforming, but then they lost their balance. They toppled onto the grass and ended up in a very uncomfortable position, particularly for Tohru.

Tohru turned to look at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Haru I didn't know you were behind me. Please forgive me."

Tohru, in her attempt to explain herself, hadn't noticed the position they were in or that it was black Haru she was talking to. Looking down Tohru noticed that she had landed between Haru's open legs and was resting on his hands that were barely keeping enough distance for him not to transform. Her face turning red with embarrassment she tried to get up, but Haru pulled her back down.

"Don't go I'm enjoying myself."

Tohru looked up and saw black Haru and felt fear run through her body, 'this isn't good. he could do anything to me in this form.'

Tohru again tried to pry herself from his grip, but Haru just held on tighter.

Tohru looked up at his face with tears forming in her eyes, "Haru please let me go, I have to finish making dinner and picking apples."

'So typical of her.' Haru thought, 'always thinking of dinner and those boys she lives with. Damn she looks good.'

Haru released her and she picked up her basket of apples and fled to the house. Haru watched her go and sighed.

'Well I guess I'll see her later. And maybe after dinner she will be a little less tense. But that damn cat is going to be in the way. He likes Tohru no matter how much he denies it; this could get a little interesting.'

Haru lay back down underneath the cherry tree and decided to take a nap. When he woke up it was just about time for dinner. Haru got up and stretched. He started the long walk back to the house following the good smells that led him straight to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw everyone sitting at the table waiting for Tohru to finish the last of dinner and serve it to them.


	2. emotions flying and Haru too

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch. 2 Emotions Flying and Haru Too

Haru walked lazily into the kitchen and took his seat at the table. Yuki looked away from him, Shigure smiled at him and Kyo, Kyo just wore his usual scowl he wore when Haru was around. Haru just looked at them all and grinned.

"When's dinner," he asked.

"Its coming soon Tohru was just finishing up the dessert. I think she made us apple pie and I, personally, can't wait to try it." Shigure smacked his lips at the thought of how good the pie would taste. He rubbed his hands together as Tohru brought in their dinner.

Haru watched Tohru as she walked into the room carefully balancing the plates of food on one arm and holding a pitcher of lemonade in the other. Just as she was about to pass Haru she slipped and went toppling down. Haru just managed to catch her before her head hits the ground. He brings her in closer to him and hugs her tightly, enjoying that brief moment before he transformed. POOF. He changed into a cow and Tohru went toppling the rest of the way to the floor. She stood up there with a constant flow of apologies coming out of her mouth, but these apologies were droned out by Kyo's angry bellows.

"YOU STUPID FILTHY DISGUSTING COW! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON TOHRU AND HOW DARE YOU HUG HER! I'M GONNA SEND YOU ASS STRAIGHT TO THE MOON, AIR MAIL STYLE!" with that Kyo hit Haru so hard that he was sent straight through the roof.

"Kyo calm down, your going to ruin my house," Shigure said as he tried to calm the angry neko down.

"How can I calm down when Haru just practically molested Tohru! gaspTohru," Kyo started to run towards her but is cut short when Haru (still in his cow form) fell right on top of him.

Kyo fell down to the floor and blacked out at the crushing weight of cow Haru. Haru got off of kyo and walked away from him muttering. Just as he reached the stairs he changed back to his human form. As Tohru heard the familiar POOF sound she quickly covered her eyes to shield Haru from her vision. Haru just continued to walk up the stairs like nothing had changed and that he wasn't naked. He went into the bathroom and waited for someone to bring him his clothes. He vaguely heard the noise of the men downstairs trying to comfort Tohru. He heard footsteps foot steps down the hall and opened the door a crack to receive his clothes from Yuki.

Yuki looked at him and said, "You should really apologize to Miss Honda. It was rude of you to just hug her like that and if you apologize she might forgive you." Yuki turned and started to walk away, but stopped when Haru said his name.

"Yuki," Haru looked at him with a grin on his face, "It's not like she didn't enjoy it."

Yuki spun the rest of the way around and landed a hard punch in the middle of Haru's face.

"How dare you say that she liked it! She probably thinks that you are a perverted groper and if you're going to act that way around her then I suggest that you find another place to stay!" With that Yuki turned and walked away from Haru in a huff.

Haru smiled at how easily it was to upset Yuki over that girl.

'Maybe its not just Kyo that has feelings for Tohru. I'll have to think about this later, my head hurts I'm going to bed.' With that Haru lay down in his bed and drifted off into sleep.


	3. caught in the act

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 3 Caught In the Act

When Haru woke up the next morning he was white Haru. He tried to sit up, but as he pulled himself up, sharp pains shot through his body. He turned onto his side and saw that it was already 9:00. Just as he was about to roll over and go back to sleep he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Um… its Tohru… can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He watched as Tohru timidly opened the door and walked into the middle of the room. She was looking down at her hands with embarrassment, and looked really cute as a blush found its way onto her already rosy cheeks.

"We all missed you at breakfast this morning…um…would you like me to heat up a plate for you now that you are awake?" her blush was getting a deeper shade of red as she talked.

"Yeah I would like some food, but I can't move my arms. Kyo really busted me up yesterday..." Haru trailed off from what he was saying and looked at Tohru's face as the blush faded and lit up in a smile.

"Oh, that's no problem I can feed you." Tohru ran down the stairs to get the food ready.

'She really doesn't know what that means. Oh well, good going on my part for being subtle.' Black Haru watched the door and anxiously waited for the cute little onigiri to come back.

Tohru ran downstairs to get Haru's breakfast. She looked at the omelets she had made for breakfast and decide to cut them up so that is would be easier for Haru to eat them.

She warmed them up thinking how happy she was that Haru wasn't mad at her about yesterday and that he was still talking to her. She didn't understand why Kyo and Yuki had been so upset that he had transformed. He was just trying to help her by catching her when she had fallen. She smiled at how nice Haru had been by catching her and carried the food up to him in his bedroom.

Haru was looking at her as she walked into the room. She set the food down on his bedside table and went to grab a chair. As she turned to get a chair, Haru grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at her intensely.

"Don't." he said. "Just sit on the bed."

Tohru looked down at him and smiled, "O.K."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the plate of food. Using a fork she brought the food to his mouth and waited for him to open up to receive the food. He looked at her and opened his mouth. She placed the fork into his mouth and he closed his lips around it. She gently pulled the fork out of his mouth and he chewed slowly, all the time looking her in the eye.

She blushed when he looked at her with those intense eyes. She was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, so she turned her head away. She turned her head back to him with a smile on her face only to find that he had pulled himself up so that he was very close to her face, closer than he needed to be for her to feed him. She started to turn her head but was stopped short when his lips met her's in a kiss. She stayed still for a few seconds, in shock, and then she began to pull away.

Haru felt her start to pull away and brought his hand up to the back of her head. Tohru felt Haru's hand go to the back of her head, and gasped as he pulled her back in towards him. Haru pulled away for a second to get a breath and then he went back in for another kiss, this time intensifying it.

He could feel that Tohru was melting into the kiss and was starting to return it. Haru took advantage of this change to encourage her to open her mouth. Tohru felt Haru's tongue up against her lips and she cautiously parted them a little. Haru took the open invitation and started probing Tohru's mouth. First he felt along the inside of her mouth, gently swirling her tongue with his. He then proceeded to find every other place in her mouth. Up until this point Tohru had just been sitting by and letting Haru do all the work, but she was getting bolder by the minute. She cautiously slid her tongue into his mouth and began to examine with her tongue. Haru was caught off guard by this. The only effect it had on him was him pulling her in closer and going deeper with his tongue. His hand went from her head to her arm and started rubbing up and down. His other hand started to move towards the bottom of her shirt.

As he slipped his hand underneath her shirt and went in for the grope, the door swung open, revealing a very surprised and angry Kyo.


	4. cat got your tongue

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 4 Cat Got Your Tongue

"What the -. What are you doing!" Kyo looked at the pair, first at them kissing then at Haru's hand in Tohru's shirt. He just stared at them wide eyed with confusion as the two people pulled apart from each other.

"Kyo its not how it lo," Tohru was cut off when Kyo looked at her with a tearful face,

"I don't want to hear it!"

Kyo turned and fled before Haru or Tohru saw that he was crying. He bumped into Yuki on his way out who happened to get a good enough look at him to see the tears, but before he could ask what was wrong Kyo was out of the house and running through the woods.

Kyo ran through the woods until he couldn't run any more. Sobbing and gasping for air he looked around to see where he was. He was standing next to the biggest tree that he had ever seen. Without really thinking about it he climbed the tree to the highest place he could go without the branches breaking.

He didn't know how long he had sat there just sobbing, but when he looked up the sun was setting. He looked out to the sky and sat there watching the sunset. It was one of the most beautiful ones he had ever seen with the red, orange, and pink colors swirling together. The light cast a glow onto his orange hair making it look like it was a blessed angel that sat there crying, not a cursed cat.

He couldn't get the picture of Haru and Tohru kissing out of his mind, but worst of all, he couldn't get the picture of Haru feeling Tohru up out of his mind. Finally after the sunset had ended he jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, as only cats can do, and began walking towards the house.

By the time he entered the kitchen he saw that it was 8:00. Tohru had left a plate of food out and a note with the heating instructions on it. Kyo looked at the food and Tohru's note and felt the hunger leave him. He looked into the TV room and saw everybody watching a movie. Tohru was sitting in between Yuki and Haru laughing at some old comedy of Shigure's.

He turned his head away in disgust and silently crept up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He lay there until he heard the laughter stop and everyone start getting ready for bed, and then he went to his window and made his way onto the roof. He lay there next to the spot that he hit Haru through earlier that day.

He laid there until he didn't hear any more commotion, the crept back into his room and fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up the next morning, before anyone else, and went to shower. He hoped he could get away from the house before Tohru of Haru got up.

When he went downstairs he walked into the kitchen and stuck his head into the fridge and looked around for something for breakfast. He ended up just grabbing the carton of milk and started to take a big chug. He turned around in mid-gulp and found himself face-to-face with Tohru.

Kyo was so surprised that milk shot out of his nose. He sank to the ground and tried to wipe away the burning sensation in his nostrils. He felt Tohru's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her face in front of his.

Kyo looked Tohru right in the eyes and asked, "Why him?"

"Kyo I… I'm sorry. Its not that I chose hi-" Tohru was cut short by Kyo when he pressed his mouth against her.

She was surprised by how needy he seemed. Kyo immediately began trying to pry into her mouth with his tongue. He wound his fingers into her hair and pushed against her lips begging to be let in. She parted her lips so that Kyo could have access to her mouth. He slid his tongue in and felt a sensation that he never thought he'd be able to feel. He pulled her torso towards his and before he knew it he was a cat.

"Damn," Kyo said.

He looked up and ran when he saw the look of surprise and confusion on Tohru's face.

Tohru watched as he fled and began to think, "First Haru and now Kyo. What is going on with them?"


	5. Haru, the Milk Is Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 5 Haru, the Milk Is Gone

Tohru watched Kyo go and shook her head, "what's gotten into these boys recently? Well I can't let that worry me; I have to get breakfast started."

Tohru began to hum some unknown tune as she started to make breakfast. She was so busy frying the eggs that she didn't even notice Haru come up behind her. She jumped when he started to breathe in her ear. She turned around and smiled an embarrassed smile when she saw Haru's face just inches from her's.

"Hey Tohru, sup?" Haru smiled at the uncomfortable look in her eyes.

He stepped back and gave her body a once over and when he reached her face he saw a blush had found its way to her cheeks. He leaned against the doorpost and waited for her reply.

"H-h-hi Haru. Um… I'm fine; uh I didn't know you would be up, uh would you like some breakfast? Just wai…"

Haru ignored her as she continued to babble and deserted his place by the doorpost. He walked to the fridge and looked around for a drink. He sighed when he saw there was only milk left. He grabbed the carton and was about to take a swig when he noticed it was empty.

"Urg… baka neko drinking every single drop of liquid in this house," Haru continued to mutter as he sat down at the table.

Tohru brought out his breakfast and set it before him. "Hope you like it Haru. Is there anything else you need?"

Tohru looked at him and when he didn't answer she turned around and started walking out of the room. All of the sudden she felt a pull at her skirt and turned around to see that

Haru had grabbed her skirt. He was looking at her with such an intense look that it seemed almost gentle. She knelt next to him and looked him in the eye, which was becoming increasingly difficult, because his look was so intense.

He kept looking at her and tried to keep her eyes locked onto his. When she knelt next to him he took that as an invitation. He let go of her skirt and moved it up to her face. When she didn't move he began to trail his hand down her neck and arm. She let out a little moan and leaned in closer to the touch. Haru smiled at this and leaned in further himself.

She had her eyes closed tight and was oblivious to his face, which was right next to her's. He brought his other hand up to the back of her head and forced it the rest of the way to his mouth.

Her eyes snapped open at this aggressive move and opened even wider when he began to force his way into her mouth. As his tongue entered her mouth and he was covering her with kisses, she pondered over the way he and Kyo kissed differently.

Kyo's kiss had seemed needy, like he had wanted to tell her something, but was afraid to. While Haru's kiss, it was difficult to describe. It was almost like he knew exactly what he wanted, and knew how to get it.

Tohru slipped out of thought and started to enjoy the kiss. She started to return the pleasure as she began to explore Haru's mouth with her tongue. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that Haru had his hand up her shirt, or that Shigure had walked into the room, walked out, and returned with Yuki.

When Haru finally let her breathe she gasped when she heard the "Ahem" behind her. She looked at Haru's face and saw that it hadn't changed, except now he was looking at something, or someone, behind her.

She turned around slowly and looked at her hands when she saw the horrified look on Yuki's face and, even worse, the amused look on Shigure's. She continued to look down at her hands as the silence grew heavier and heavier. She was afraid to look up, but felt relieved when Haru stood up and spoke.

"Well, I'm going up to take a shower." He stretched and bent down and whispered into Tohru's ear, "you can join me anytime baby."


	6. No More Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 6 No More Interruptions

Tohru smiled and blushed while Haru gave her shoulder a squeeze, and he walked up the stairs. She looked at Yuki and Shigure and the smile immediately left her face. She looked down at her hands once again and slowly stood up. She glanced up at Yuki's face one more time hoping to see forgiveness there, but all she saw was betrayal. She stood up and righted her clothes, then bowed to Yuki and Shigure. Then she turned and ran up the stairs before they could see her crying.

Yuki just stood there in shock, trying to take in what Shigure had just shown him. His instinct was to go up and apologize to Honda-san but his legs wouldn't move. He looked over at Shigure and then back at the place where Honda-san and Haru had been. Then out of nowhere he just collapsed. Shigure looked down at him and smiled.

"Wow, I never thought my little flower was capable of such things. Did you Yuki? I think I should go upstairs now and see just how much my flower knows." Shigure trailed off as he started towards the door.

Yuki immediately tackled Shigure and began punching him in the gut. When he got up Yuki felt a little better (punching Shigure relieved the stress) and went upstairs to his room. As he passed Tohru's room he decided to look in on her, to make sure she was alright. He silently peeked in and saw that she was tidying up her dresser. Satisfied, he slipped away, happy with the fact that Haru was leaving her alone.

As he walked to his room he passed the bathroom. He heard the shower running and began to ponder over the feelings that were swirling around him. He entered his room and lay down on his bed.

'Why am I reacting this way? I don't like Tohru, but she is like a sister to me. I guess I just don't want her to be with someone like Haru. He won't appreciate her. If anything he will do ill things towards her. I have to warn Tohru.'

Yuki got up and started to walk towards Tohru's room. As he passed the bathroom he noticed that it was quiet. He began to pick up his pace at this new discovery and when he reached Tohru's room he didn't hear anything. He opened the door and didn't see anyone in the room. He breathed a sigh of relief, but that quickly turned into a gasp. He turned on his heel and ran towards Haru's room. He stood by the door and listened for sounds, but he didn't hear anything. He threw the door open and saw that this room was also empty.

Meanwhile…

Tohru tried to keep up with Haru as he ran with her through the woods. She kept stumbling as he pulled her through the woods at an ever increasing pace. Finally she just tripped out of exhaustion.

As she tripped and fell, Haru caught her by her sleeve. He pulled her into his arms and picked her up, careful to keep her torso away from his, so that he wouldn't transform. He then continued his run through the woods. He stopped when he came to the big pond in the middle of the forest. He set Tohru down and touched her face gently. When he looked into those huge brown eyes, he could feel his heart melt. It was a different feeling then the one he got with Yuki. He decided he liked it and sat down. He looked aver at Tohru who was trying to figure out why he had brought her here.

Tohru walked over to where Haru had sat down, and looked down into his eyes. She couldn't help it, they were just so captivating. She continued to look down at him and smiled when she saw a look of love in his eyes. Was it love? Or was it lust? She shrugged off the feeling and brought her hand forward and rested it on his head. She then proceeded to run her hands through his hair. She had always wondered what it felt like. She wondered if it would be soft, or hard. She smiled when she found that it was soft and well cared for.

Haru leaned his head back as she ran her fingers through his hair. He just loved the way she touched him, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It made him feel loved. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed her hand with his. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed it ever so gently. He pulled her down onto the ground next to him, still being gentle with her. She sat down willingly and he leaned his face into hers. He placed his lips over hers and waited to see if she would react. He wanted to see if she really liked him, without being black Haru. He wanted to see if she could accept him, and if she would forgive him for his earlier behavior. He knew that if she returned the kiss, then everything would work out and she could be all his, but if she pulled away, it was all over.

Tohru shivered a little bit when Haru started to kiss her, but she quickly melted into the kiss. She began to enjoy it and then felt a sensation that she didn't feel when she had kissed Kyo. She smiled into the kiss and pressed forward into it.

She thought, "Finally no one to interrupt us."


	7. I Would Love That

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 7 I Would Love That…

Haru felt Tohru submerse herself into the kiss and gladly returned the favor by opening his mouth and letting the eager Tohru in. He let her feel his mouth and just enjoyed the fact that maybe someone did love him. He pulled Tohru deeper into the kiss and began to return the pleasure that she was giving him. Tohru moaned into his mouth and he smiled at the fact that he was providing Tohru with the pleasure that she was lacking. He began to let his hands wander over her body. When she didn't resist his touch he began to increase the touches. Before her knew it he was unbuttoning her shirt and she was undoing his pants.

Tohru was enjoying the make-out session, but she wanted something more. She surprised herself when she reached down and started undoing Haru's pants. She was pleased that he had started to undo her shirt. She stood up with her face still locked onto his and he followed her lead. She pulled him up and pulled his pants down. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and she let her arms fall. The shirt slid off her shoulders and dropped to the ground.

Haru pulled back from the kiss just long enough that he could see what she looked like. She quickly pulled him back and slipped his shirt off, breaking the kiss only long enough that she could pull his shirt over his head. Haru had pulled her skirt down and was enjoying the kiss again, so she hated to break it. He had a confused look on his face at first but that quickly faded as he looked into her eyes. Both of them were down to their underclothes.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Haru… I'm not ready to go all the way just yet… but I was thinking that maybe we could go for a swim…"

As Tohru trailed off Haru looked at her and tried to absorb what she had just said. He looked at her and said, "We don't have suits."

She looked up at him, her face bright red, "I know, but what if we went… uhhh…. s-s-skinny d-d-dipping?" Tohru looked down out of embarrassment.

Haru put his finger underneath her chin and lifted it up and smiled down into her eyes, "I would love that Tohru."


	8. What to Do On a Beautiful Night

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 8 What to Do On a Beautiful Night

Tohru looked up into Haru's eyes and smiled. She knew that he understood that she wanted wait until she was married. Tohru's look changed from happiness, to mischievous.

"Haru turn around."

Haru smiled at how close he was to seeing all of Tohru and answered, "Gonna make me wait aren't you?"

"Of course Haru. You didn't think that you were going to get lucky tonight, did you? Now turn around and I'll tell you when it is your turn to get in."

Haru looked at her and said, "I guess I was just hoping. Alright I'll turn around." And Haru did just that.

Haru heard Tohru's feet thumping on the ground as she removed her undergarments. He began to sweat at the thought of what was coming up. He heard a soft gasp behind him and knew that Tohru had just slid into the water. He felt a familiar force inside of his body and fought to control it, even though he was on the losing end. Just as Tohru told him that it was okay for him to turn around, black Haru emerged into the thick of the night.

Tohru waited until Haru turned around and said, "Okay Haru I won't look while you get undressed."

Tohru turned around and waited for Haru to tell her that he was in the water. She waited for a few minutes and started to get worried. She began to turn around, but was stopped by two strong hands on her back. She tried to turn around again, but she was stopped again. She froze when she felt the hands move from her back to her arms. As the hands rubbed up and down her arms she turned around and looked at Haru with a confused look.

Haru felt a sense of pleasure that he never thought he would be able to feel, but he was almost immune to it in this state of blackness. Black Haru could feel a tugging at his insides and knew that it was white Haru, desperately trying to get out. But black Haru wasn't about to let him out when he was this close to defiling the beautiful body in front of him.

Haru pulled Tohru into a hard kiss and pressed his body against hers. He was caught by surprise when he didn't change into his zodiac form. He pulled back a little at the surprise, but quickly dove right back in. He molded his mouth to her's and accepted the invitation into her mouth. He wandered through her mouth at first, almost pondering what he was about to do. He shook away his thoughts and delved deeper into her mouth with a passion. He didn't notice that she was trying to pull away for a breath. He was only aware of fighting off the inner angel of white Haru.

He fought this battle with great intensity and ended up losing when white Haru emerged and pulled himself away from the almost suffocated Tohru. He backed away from her as she gasped for breath and turned around, still fighting the battle within.

Haru closed his eyes and said, "Tohru, maybe we should head back. It's getting pretty late and…"

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was. You're right; I should get back and make dinner. I have got to go. See you at dinner Haru."

Tohru ran off towards her clothes and Haru turned around out of respect and to keep from transforming again. He quickly turned around again though, when he heard Tohru scream…


	9. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru.

Ch 9 What to Do!

Haru whirled around at Tohru's scream and ran out of the water. He went over to where Tohru was lying on the ground and looked around. ((Hey that rhymed!)) When he didn't see anything he looked down at Tohru a little annoyed.

"Why did you scream? Nothing is wrong." Haru looked at Tohru for some type of explanation, but received none.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that Tohru had not taken her eyes off of the tree above them. He looked up searching for what she had seen, but he didn't see anything. Haru looked a little harder and noticed a pair of eyes staring back at him. Haru was about to yell something but the pair of eyes blinked and Haru lost sight of them. He kept looking at the place where he had last seen them hoping that they would reappear.

Haru didn't notice the quiet thud and the gasp from Tohru. He turned around and said, "I think that he is gone Tohru. Let's go home"

Haru stared at the spot where Tohru had been sitting. He felt something fall onto his head and he looked up. When he looked up he noticed that a paper had fallen off his head. He bent over and read what it had written on it.

_If you want to see your beloved Tohru alive then_

_Don't come looking for her._

_She will return in due time._

_Akyto_

Haru felt as if all the blood in his body had left him. He went numb and just collapsed onto the ground. He sat there for a very long time and stared at the paper. He stared at it for so long that the words became blurred, not that it really mattered because he wasn't reading the letter anyway. He just sat there unable to move due to the shock that had befallen him.

'Who could have done this to someone as innocent as Tohru? And why would they do this in the first place?' These were just a few of the questions that filled Haru's head at one time.

He shook his head in hopes to rid himself of the pain that this was causing him. He woke up from the state he was in and broke down into sobs. As the pain racked through his body he pulled himself to his feet. He had to tell someone else.

'How can I keep our relationship a secret if I have to tell someone where we were when this happened? The only people that I can tell are Yuki and Shigure. Kyo will freak if he finds out that Tohru and I are together. So it's settled, I tell only Yuki and Shigure.' With the thought of saving Tohru in mind, he ran towards the Sohma household.

When Haru arrived at the door he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned the knob. He opened the door in a manner in which no normal person could hear, but then again Shigure wasn't normal, in more ways than one. He was greeted with the look of amusement and excitement on Shigure's face. He fought the urge to just give him a good hit in the face.

Shigure looked at Haru and said, "How was she?"

Haru looked at Shigure for a second and then snapped. He screamed in rage and his fist found its way to Shigure's face, sending him through the paper door. Haru fell to the ground as tears fell from his eyes in a seemingly unending stream. He laid there on the ground unaware of the figure that was moving into the room.

Yuki had heard the commotion downstairs and went to see what had happened. When he saw what had happened to Shigure he assumed that Kyo had gotten mad at the dog's comments and punched him. He went through the door, not bothering to open it due to the huge hole in it. He expected to find Kyo seething with rage, but instead he found Haru lying on the floor sobbing. Yuki made his way over to Haru carefully; after all he had seen what had happened to Shigure.

Haru looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the face of Yuki and began a new wave of tears. Haru sat up and leaned against the wall for support. When he had almost stopped crying he looked at Yuki.

"She's gone. They took her. I don't know where they are, but I will find them, and when I do I will make them wish they had never been born." Haru was now seething with anger again at the thought of the men that had taken Tohru.

"Did they leave you any clue as to who they were or where they had taken her?" Yuki asked this as calmly as he could for he was on the verge of breaking down into tears as well.

"No, the only thing I have is this note," Haru handed over the note and looked down at his hands. "I could have protected her."

Yuki looked up from the note and waited for Haru to continue.

"I saw him in the tree and I just stood there. Then just like that I had lost him. I kept staring there hoping the eyes would return. He must have grabbed her while I was looking. I should have known not to look there. I should have known to take Tohru and run, but I didn't. I just stood there and stared. How could I have been so stupid?" Haru was once again engulfed in tears.

Yuki sat listening to this all the while pondering over the note. 'Who could have written this letter? They signed it which means they are already leaving trails for us to follow. Haru can't see it but the biggest clue is in front of us.'

Yuki was pushed out of thought when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw a paper airplane on the ground. He picked up the plane and dropped the first note. He unfolded it, careful not to tear it. It read:

_To get her back here is what you must do:_

_First you must not come looking for her._

_Second Haru must find a different girlfriend._

_Third Yuki must find a girlfriend, experience his first kiss, and lose his virginity._

_And if you so not comply with these demands then you will never see the onigiri again._

_Ever._

_Akyto_

Yuki gripped the paper tightly, hardly believing what he saw. How could this kidnapper know so much about all of them? And who the hell did he think he was ordering them around!

"Haru, I think you should see this."


	10. A Little Bit of Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru

Ch 10 A Little Bit of Emotions

"Haru, I think you should see this," Yuki said this while he was still staring at the note in shock.

"What is it Yuki?"

Yuki didn't say anything, he just handed the note over to Haru. Haru read it and broke down into a new wave of tears.

"When will it end! I just want her back I don't care what I have to do just give her back!" Haru screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Haru calm down. We should just comply with everything on this list and wait and see what happens." Yuki cringed at the thought of what he had to do to get Tohru back.

"Yuki… are you going to be able to do the last thing on the list that you are supposed to do?" Haru was looking down at his hands the whole time.

"I don't know but right now I am only concerned about what will happen to Tohru. You should go and rest Haru; I will work on deciphering this note."

_MEANWHILE…_

Tohru was fazing in and out of consciousness. She was dimly aware of the ropes that bound her. She finally felt the strength to look around and when she did, she was disappointed. She had hoped that she would be able to get someone's attention, but she could see that she was in a thickly padded, white room. The only things marring the immaculate walls were the vicious slash marks that riddled it. She swung her head around and noticed a mirror on one wall. She looked at her face and saw that there were a few scratches healing, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. Her clothes had been changed and she was now in one of her summer dresses.

She shivered at the thought that her clothes had been changed by someone other than her. Her ponderings where interrupted by a loud voice saying "Your finally awake."

Tohru looked at the mirror and decided that it concealed someone. "Who are you? Where am I and what do you want with me?" Tohru was beginning to realize that she had been kidnapped.

"Who I am is not for you to know my little onigiri. And as for where you are, you are in a remote part a forest, where no one will think to look, and no one can here your calls for help. Oh and the only thing that I want from you is… well you'll find that out in due time. Now are you hungry, because I have some food if you are."

Tohru vaguely recognized that voice, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it because he was disguising it with some kind of voice changing device. She shivered at how the voice had responded to her question, "Um… yes I am hungry. Uh… I am also thirsty."

"Go over to the wall across from the mirror and wait there for a few seconds, the food will be slid into the room." With that Tohru heard the communication severed with a quick click.

Tohru stood up with great difficulty, due to her hands being bound, and walked over to the white wall. She didn't see how there would be a place to slide food into the room, because as far as she could tell, the room didn't even have a door!

'This place gets more confusing by the second. I need to find a way out of here. Haru must be worried.' Tohru stopped when it hit her. 'I might never see Haru again!'

The person behind the mirror frowned when she broke down into tears. He wanted to do something for her but he couldn't. The only thing that he could do was enjoy the time when the boys at the Sohma house fulfilled his demands. He smiled at that thought and decided to go check up on what they were up to.

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but I got caught up in school and I had a huge case of writers block cause my teachers were making us do all sorts of logic essays and it threw me off track. So read and review and I will update again when I can. Which should be soon cause of spring break.**

**;-)**


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. I made the lacrosse team at my school and that takes up most of my time. And when I am not doing that, I am doing the homework that my teachers so generously pile on me. So forgive me for not updating over spring break, because we went camping. They took me away from my precious internet. The whole time I was there, I was bored and thinking about how everyone would want a new chapter and I wouldn't be there to give it to them. So here is that long awaited chapter.**

Summary: Haru gives up on Yuki and sets his sights on Tohru

Ch 11 Revelations

Haru walked numbly through the town. He had to find a new girlfriend. But who? No one could replace Tohru. That much he was sure of. He trudged along the streets, ignoring the interested looks he was getting from the girls.

'Damn whoever took her. They didn't have any right to take her from me, she's mine. Whoa, where did that come from?'

Haru kept up this pondering, while he continued to walk. Then, being Haru, he wandered around until he was out of the town and somewhere in the forest. Haru finally woke up out of his reverie. He looked around and sighed.

'Great now I am lost. Again. Oh well, maybe if I keep walking, I will find something that looks familiar.'

Haru kept walking and eventually he came upon an old house. 'I wonder what this is. Looks old, and torn down, but it will stop the wind.'

_MEANWHILE…_

Yuki approached Kyo with caution. He knew that the neko was madly in love with Tohru and was extremely upset that she hadn't chosen him. Kyo was Yuki and walked towards him. Yuki stopped and held the notes out for Kyo to read.

"Someone took her Kyo. They wont give her back until we do all of this stuff. Actually, I was wondering Kyo, why aren't you on this list?"

Kyo looked at Yuki, "I don't know why I am not on this list. Could be that the kidnapper just likes to see you and Haru suffer."

"That's exactly what I thought when I first read it, but then I looked at it again. And I started to think, why would Akito want me to suffer. He loves me," Yuki shuddered and continued. "Then I noticed one fatal flaw in the note, the flaw that gave the kidnapper away."

"Oh really Yuki? And what is that flaw?"

**Ok guys I know this was short, but I figured I would leave you on the edge of your seat. So lets get five more reviews and I will update. Oh and for those of you who don't have an account on FanFiction, I accept anonymous reviews.**


	12. With All My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits baskets or any of the wonderful characters.

This is my first fic so be gentle and I haven't read all of the manga or seen any of the episodes on TV so sorry if I repeat anything.

**Ok so once again I manage to waste a lot of time and not write any story! Hurray for me for being the best procrastinator you will ever meet! So now our story ended with Yuki finding a flaw in the note and telling Kyo about it. What was the flaw you ask? Well read and find out! Oh and here is a shout out to everyone who reviewed for my story!**

**reibunny**

**Anime89**

**NekoMercury**

**Birdie**

**truetohrugiggles**

**mangafreakrena**

**cowgirlkitten2000**

**idara**

**Fan**

**Little red bookworm**

**Kioki**

**FurubaForever16**

**Now on with the story.**

Now Kyo was looking at Yuki with question written all over his face.

"The kidnapper failed to see that he left me with a very big clue. He spelled Akito wrong. The kidnapper spelled it with a 'y' instead of an 'i'. That could only mean one thing. The kidnapper is not Akito, but it is someone who is close to us."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Well are you going to tell me who the kidnapper is?"

"Why would I need to tell you? Why did you do it Kyo?"

"Hehee. I feel flattered that you figured it out so quickly Yuki. You see the answer to your question is quite simple. I did it so that the stupid cow couldn't have her. I figured that if I couldn't have her than the rest of the world didn't deserve her either, so I took her."

"That's ridiculous Kyo, you can't hold Tohru prisoner. You have to let her go. Give her back to Haru before she hates you and refuses to forgive you."

"Ha you see that is the beauty of it. She doesn't know that it was me that took her. And I won't give her back until that stupid cow gives her to me."

"Well I don't think that Haru will do that and besides she will figure it out. She isn't as stupid as some of you think she is. She will figure it out.

"Well even if she does figure it out, you won't ever find her. She is hidden very well and even your stupid rat friends won't be able to find her."

"Kyo, I don't understand why you would do this. If you loved Tohru, then why would you lock her up somewhere? Let her go Kyo."

"NO, I'LL NEVER LET HER GO! I love her."

Yuki gave Kyo a hard look, "Do you really love her Kyo? Or is this just a temper tantrum you are throwing, so that Haru doesn't get his way?"

Kyo's eyes widened a few notches, "I-I don't know anymore."

"Let is go Kyo. Let her go. They were meant for each other and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Kyo looked at Yuki with tears falling down his face, "You're right, I just wish that it was me with her, instead of him."

_Meanwhile..._

Haru walked towards the house and noticed that the door was locked from the outside. 'Who would take the time to lock up some house like this? And that lock looks new, so someone must have been here recently. Huh? Oh well I am going in anyway.'

Haru went over to the door and pulled hard, but it didn't budge off of its hinges. So Haru did the next best thing, he broke one of the windows. As he crawled into the shack, he glanced around, then noticing something, he sniffed the air. Shocked by what he smelled, he sniffed again. Yes, this place definitely smelled like Kyo.

'Why would Kyo be in this place? And why would he lock this place up? Wait what was that sound?'

Haru followed the sound, it sounded like someone crying. Haru continued towards the sound and found himself walking down a long, dark hallway. He kept walking down the hallway and ended up at a metal door. The sounds of the crying we coming from a speaker system to the right side of the door. He grabbed the lock on the door and gave it a good yank. The door slid open, and there in the middle of the floor, sat Tohru, sobbing uncontrollably.

Haru gasped out her name, "Tohru…"

Tohru whirled around expecting to see her kidnapper, but instead saw her savior, Haru. She scrambled to her feet and threw herself at him. "Haru! I thought I would never see you again!"

Tohru broke down into a new set of sobs and Haru just held her relieved that she was unharmed. He started to rock her back and forth, until her sobbing breath slowed to normal and her shaking ceased.

Haru pulled away from and made her look at him with a gentle hand under her chin. "Tohru, do you know who did this to you?"

She shook her head, "No, each time he talked to me, he used this voice changer thing. I couldn't recognize his voice."

"Okay, let's just get you home."

Haru smiled at her and captured her lips in a kiss, gently licking her lower lip, asking for access to her mouth. She obliged and opened her mouth to give him access and immediately her mouth was robbed of its innocence. Her eyes drifted closed and she moaned into Haru's mouth. He smiled into the kiss and went to deepen it, pulling Tohru close, that's when she pulled away from him.

"Haru, how come you're not a cow?"

Haru looked down and noticed that, indeed, they were hugging and he hadn't changed into a cow. Haru glanced back at Tohru, "It must be true love that broke the curse."

Tohru smiled, only to have that smile covered by Haru's mouth once again. This time she paid no attention to the fact that he didn't change, accepting Haru's assumption that it was true love that broke the spell.

Haru let his hand go to the hem of Tohru's shirt. When she didn't object, he slid his hand under her shirt and up to her breasts. He fondled them a little, earning a moan from Tohru. He pulled back, not really sure if she wanted to do this. He looked at her face and she smiled at him and nodded. He went on with his fondlings, until he couldn't take it any more, so he lifted the shirt over her head. He dropped the shirt to the floor, and slowly reached around Tohru's body, to unclasp her bra. He fumbled with it for a little while, until Tohru decided to help him.

As Tohru's bra slid to the floor, Haru attacked her breasts hungrily. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily, while he fondled the other breast. After giving one attention, he switched to the other, so that it wouldn't be left wanting. Tohru's head thrashed from side to side as she moaned in ecstasy. Haru moved away from her breasts, in a downward trail.

He left butterfly kisses all the way down, slowly making his way to her belly button. His tongue swirled around it, before dipping in and out a couple of times. Tohru giggled and Haru looked up at her face one last time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tohru's eyes gained a light in them, that only Haru could put in them. "Yes, Haru… I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you Tohru."

In the passionate embrace, they kissed for one last time, before they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of their lives.

**Okay guys this concludes my Fruits Basket story. Hope you all liked it. Oh and if you want me to write a lemon version of this chapter email me and I will write it and send it to you. My email is Love you all!**


End file.
